Problem: In $\triangle ABC$,  point $D$ is the midpoint of side $BC$.  Point $E$ is on $AC$ such that $AE:EC =1:2$. Point $F$ is on $AD$ such that $AF:FD=3:1$. If the area of $\triangle DEF$ is 17, determine the area of $\triangle ABC$. [asy]
size(6cm);defaultpen(fontsize(11));
pair b =(0,0);pair c = (10, 0);pair a=(4, 6);
pair d= midpoint(b--c);
pair e = a + (1/3) * (c - a);
pair f = d + 0.25 * (a - d);
draw(a--b--c--cycle--d--e--f);

label("$A$", a, N);
label("$B$", b, SW);
label("$C$", c, SE);
label("$D$", d, S);
label("$E$", e, NE);
label("$F$", f, SW);
[/asy]
Solution: We will also adopt the notation $|\triangle XYZ|$ to represent the area of $\triangle XYZ$.

Recall that if two triangles have their bases along the same straight line and they share a common vertex that is not on this line, then the ratio of their areas is equal to the ratio of the lengths of their bases.

Using this fact, $$\frac{|\triangle AEF|}{|\triangle DEF|}=\frac{AF}{FD}=\frac{3}{1}.$$Thus, $$|\triangle AEF|=3\times |\triangle DEF|=3(17)=51.$$Then, $$|\triangle AED|=|\triangle AEF|+|\triangle DEF|=51+17=68.$$Also, $$\frac{|\triangle ECD|}{|\triangle AED|}=\frac{EC}{AE}=\frac{2}{1}.$$Thus, $$|\triangle ECD|=2\times |\triangle AED|=2(68)=136.$$Then, $$|\triangle DCA|=|\triangle ECD|+|\triangle AED|=136+68=204.$$Since $D$ is the midpoint of $BC$, $$\frac{|\triangle BDA|}{|\triangle DCA|}=\frac{BD}{DC}=\frac{1}{1}.$$Then, $|\triangle BDA|=|\triangle DCA|=204$ and $$|\triangle ABC|=|\triangle BDA|+|\triangle DCA|=204+204=\boxed{408}.$$